Under the sea
by Krokusestelle
Summary: There are countless stories of Ariel and her friends, when Ariel was a mermaid. Read and discover! (renewed one)
1. chapter 1

**First story :)enjoy ~**

 **I** **.Changed Wave**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Under the bright blue endless sky, the surface of the sea was calm and smooth. It was a nice day to walk along the shore, pick up some "souvenirs" qfrom the sea, those exquiste shells. But under the waves, it was also a beautiful day for some special adventures...

"Come on, Flouder! It's a perfect day for adventures！" said the excited red-haire mermaid.

"You always ssa that, Ariel ",the little guppy sighed, trying his best to keep up with the mermaid .

He finally caught up with her, swimming by her side, "Ariel, don't you think it's better to stay here and do something...not that thrilling or dangerous ?"

"Oh, Flourder, you are really a guppy!"she giggled.

"I am not!"he protested ,"Euh, I mean we've experienced many adventures these days, and we've had caused some troubles, maybe we should just have a break, yeah, have a break and do something else? "

Ariel paused to think about his word. "Enn, OK, maybe you are right,Flouder." But in her mind, she was still thinking of amazing adventuadventures, but she knew she couldn't ignore her best friend's feeling. She already got an idea to begin the adventure in another way.

"And, now... ", she lightly touched Flounder on his fin,"it's time for hide and seek! " Swiftly she swam far away like an arrow, only left some giggles and bubbles.

When Flounder was aware that he has been involved in this race, it was hardly possible for him to catch Ariel, well, at least it was much better than an Arielnadventure, he immediately took part in the game. "Hey, it's not fair!"He dashed out with all speeds to chase her friend.

"Ariel, I know you are here",Flounder said as he searched around him, every spot of sea weeds, behind rocks, even under a small stone . As the same time, Ariel was right behind him, shelted by a rock, she couldn't help but let out some melodic giggles, she hided herself again at once before Flounder turned around and saw her. Behind the rock, Ariel still wore a smile on her face, not knowing that her location has been given away by her giggles. Flounder closed to the rock silently, and he sneaked slowly behind the Rock when Ariel poked her head to see whether he still was out there...

"Gotcha!"She almost jumped to her fin. "Yeah, I win this time!"

"Ok...you win, but now... ", Flounder pocket his pride of champion immediately, and quickly turned around to swim away."it's my turn to catch you." Ariel said, and began to chase him."Wowwww..." as they chased one after the other , they both bursted into laugh，and the water around them was filled with joyful bubbles.

In a cave...

Darkness ruled all in the cave, a blur shadow was wandering around slowly, behind that was a story has been forgotten for several decades.

It sighed ,a sneaky smile could be seen on its face, it said under breath:"Oh, all the years I've been trapped in this stupid cave! It's time to say hello to the outside world...again. "

It smirked and slowly moved toward the light, a scepter formed in its right hand, with a dark blue stone on the top, glowing as the power contained in it gathered, then dimmed to show an accomplishment. A evil laugh grew and echoed .

Ariel swam by one rock and another, only to find nothing, she had to admit that the little guppy was really a brilliant hider. She was about to check an another rock when it seemed to her to have heard someone's strange laugh. Curiosity got the best of her as usual, then you konw exactly her action. She swam ahead, wondering why it was familiar to her, a cave gradually came into sight, she swiftly and silently approached the entrance，passed by swinging seeweeds and rocks, she poked her head prudently to see inside. In darkness, she hardly saw a figure, but she perceived a visage illuminated by dim blue light, a smirk remained on its face.

"Now let's see how powerful you are",it said with pride, stroking her scepter, "you'll help me to get the trident from that merman, it's time to revenge!"

It occurred to Ariel where she has heard that voice, the sorceress! A coldness crawled on her spine. How could it be?! She was locked by her father for a long time ago. She has broken the spell, and took for revenge!

"I must tell daddy! "she muttered to herself and quickly turned and headed to Atlantica, only to hear another familiar voice.

"Why you are so hurry, my princess? "it teased.

"Glow fish!"she uttered under her breath, how unfortunate to bump into him who was a "friend" of the sorceress.

"Why so hurry, come inside, my friend will be glad to see you...again"he emphasized the last word, and trying to make the princess back to the cave.

"I know your plot, and I'll never let it happen! "she bite back and dashed out before the fish could react.

"Who's there? "the sorceress growled, approaching the entrance rapidly, only to find a dizzy light fish. "What are you doing here? "she fish rubbing his front, "It's her! That...that princess, she knows your plan now! I would have stopped her but she... she just ran away... "

"What?! That little mermaid won't be so lucky this time! "she uttered between her teeth. "Where did she go? "

"That... that way, she must head for the palace to alarm the king! "She followed his fin saw a blur figure who had swam far away, "We'll see... "a smirk appeared on her face as an idea was formed in her mind . "After her."

Ariel swam as fast as she can, she was so worried, suddenly it occurred to her that Flounder is still out there who still ignore the approaching danger .

"I have to find Flouder! "Ariel was in dilemma, she had no idea where the little guppy hided, whereas she couldn't call him aloud for avoiding giving away her location. She swiftly passed every rock, every seaweed forest, every grotto, hoping she can find him as soon as possible , but failed. As she tried to elud the sorceress at the same time, she felt extremely unquiet, she prayed that her friend would not be caught or hurt and hoped that she could get back to Palace in time. She felt a bit fatigue now, she looked around to assure that she was safe here, she needs a rest to find a way out. It was all unpredictable, a great threat. She hided behind a huge stone, she slowly moved to the edge in order to perceive the surroundings.

"Hello, princess, are you looking for someone? "

The redhead startled, she shot back to see a figure was floating in front of her, it was like a nightmare. It has nine snakes swinging around on its head, it was more like a phantom illuminating pale green lumiere, her lower part was more like a snake than a merfolk tail, a magic stick formed in her right hand with a dark blue shining stone. Ariel gasped, staring the monsterous woman.

"Have I ever said that we'll meet again at last time? You look so surprised, little mermaid. "She stated with a teasing tone.

Ariel frowned, give her a hatred look. "I know what you mean to do , you won't make it! "She said firmly.

The sorceress responded by ironically laughing,"Oh, you think you can stop me this time? You -are-too-innocent! "She said, holding up her scepter, power gathered around the stone at once, Ariel was too astonished to react, she had no idea what it is, but she knew clearly that it could be something magical similar to her father's trident. A beam dashed out of the stone directly toward her, she couldn't tell what's happening to her, she felt very dizzy and she even thought she was...melting, she couldn't tell if she was struggling or screaming or both, unconsciously, barely heard the laughing of the sorceress. Of course , she didn't notice a pair of eyes filled with surprise even with some uneasiness, glow fish was unaware of what his "friend" was doing. The magic power dead away, a satisfied smile appeared on the sorceress 's face, where the mermaid had been now was empty but waters and some bubbles .

"Now no one will know my plan. Let's go now, glow fish. "

The fish eyed his "friend" then where the princess was, repeated these movement with disbelief, or with a little fear, then he quickly caught up with his friend, "What what...ddd...did... you do to her? "he almost stammered it out, the sorceress stopped a while, "You are worrying about her? " the snakes on her head got close to the fish, menacing to bite him, he was frightened, she gave him a glance then smiled to the coward, "I just make sure that no one will be in our way... "


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Flounder was wondering why Ariel hasn't come to find him, maybe he hided so well that he left no chance to his friend, but deep inside a panic started to grow. "It takes so long... Where's Ariel? "He left where he was hiding to see if Ariel was around there. There wasn't any figure out there, just a group of fishes passed by.

Suddenly he heard a cry from far away.

"Ariel! "he startled, wondering the cry's direction. He found the direction it was from, and swam towards the direction at his top speed.

He stopped as a evil laughter echoed , he felt he was trembling with fear, he saw left and right to assure he wasn't witnessed by anyone. He carefully traced the vocal clue. A light shot out behind him, he quickly turned around with astonishment. What was that?!Oh Ariel I hoped you are OK .

There was still a distance between him and the spot. He was at the edge of a valley, he heard someone was speaking, there were two of them , the male voice was kinda familiar to him, he overlooked from the edge of the valley, only to find two blur shadows because of distance. He carefully swam down to the bottom to try to search Ariel's track.

In front of him was a huge seaweed forest. His sight moved inch by inch, for fear of ignoring a single clue.

"Ariel?"No one responded. "Ariel!Are you here? "His instinct made him more and more panic, even frightened. He thought Ariel must get into trouble again, maybe this time is a great trouble. The guppy struggled against those bad feelings and thoughts. "Oh, what am I gonna do! " He clapped his fin on his face, continuing his search desperately. Or I should go back to palace and get the King. He will find her!

When he was about to go back to palace, a sound came from the seaweeds. "Ariel?" A half of panic disappeared, but there was still some unsureness. Slowly he got close to a huge rock to see if it was Ariel.

Ahhh! Flounder screamed though he didn't saw it clearly, it was moving. He kept a distance from it, but then he decided to have a closer look. He saw a familiar emerald thing lying here. "A... Ariel? "he couldn't be sure about it, it was the same colour as Ariel's tail, however there was something different. He gathered courage and pushed aside the seeweeds and finally saw it. A dolphin! An emerald dolphin?! Flounder was surprised cause dolphin of this colour is very rare, at least, he had never seen one. The dolphin seems lost consciousness, lying there eyes closed and a bit short of breath. Flounder relieved, dolphin can't be a menace, they are kind and friendly at the most of time. Maybe it's injured, Flounder said to himself, carefully approaching the dolphin.

" Hey, are you alright? "he asked, but no response. He swam around it to check if it had a wound. None. He staring at the dolphin worriedly, not knowing how to help, there was not a shadow of fish here now, and he still had no idea where Ariel is. He felt so helpless.

Suddenly a sound came to him, it was the dolphin, it was groaning and trying to get up. Flounder backed away, staring at it. Then it failed and collapsed on the sea floor. Flounder swam up to it, "Are you OK? ". It sounded, but flounder cannot well understand. Dolphin's language is a special one compared with those of other sea animals, they hardly have similarities, sometime it can be understood indirectly, just a few merfolks and sea animals know it and can communicate directly with dolphins. It winked and opened its eyes to see around, wondering where it is and what happened. When it finally saw a familiar worried face ,it widened its eyes and struggling to get up, uttering dolphin sounds, we could tell it was a excited sounds, and it was kinda melodic . The dolphin seemed to hug Flounder , but he fled. He didn't understand why the dolphin seemed to be so excited to see him, which he had never met. The dolphin showed a confused look. Then it was aware of something, watching its fins, then its tail , it began to panic. It swam forth and back, looking at Flounder and uttering dolphin sounds. No use, it lowered its eyes, very upset. Seeing this, at first, Flounder didn't have a clue, then a thought appeared in his mind ,which he couldn't believe , but...if it was true? The magic light, that strange demonic laughter, the act of the dolphin ,and the sense of familiarity...

"Ariel?"he asked,"is that you? "

He didn't expect an affirmative answer, he was just thinking at least give it a try.

The dolphin's face lit up, overjoyed, she nodded and swam towards Flounder, they looked into the eyes of each other. We can say there's a power between the best friends and it can be beyond many other things. He recognized those sea blue eyes. She is Ariel! Now, his feeling is complicated, he didn't know if he should be happy to have found his friend or he should be worried about her new form.

"But but... What happened? I heard a cry... aaand then there was a beam of light, evil laughters ... Now you are here in the form of a dolphin... "Ariel looked at his friend, the little guppy is always the same. She would have told the things about the sorceress and her evil plan to her friend, but now she knew it's impossible for her to do it in language of dolphin. Unless...

Scuttle! She beamed up as an idea came up, she sounded and made gestures to her friend ,however,Flounder looked at her, still confused. Then she decided to swim towards the surface, cause she knew Flounder would follow her. "Ariel, Ariel ,where are you going? " It worked. Dolphins often emerge from the water to breath the air, there no doubt that they have a close connection with the seafowl. So they can communicate more easily with the seabirds even than with the other fishes.

Ariel headed towards the surface, with a Flounder almost out of breath. "I don't...think it's high time to go to the surface... we... should figure out how to...change you back... "

Ariel ignored him ,she knew she couldn't explain it well to him now, so she focused on how to find Scuttle as soon as possible.

There he is! She quickly uttered a loud sound to get his attention. It seemed that Scuttle didn't hear it.

She wanted to follow him but all of a sudden she found herself trapped in a net.

Humans!

"Ariel! " Flounder lost contenance , the net separated them,now how could he save her from humans.

Ariel tried her best to get out of the net, all in vain. She wouldn't give up, though the fear seized her, she couldn't sure what humans would do to her, to a dolphin, maybe just like what they do to the fish.

"Hey, you all, come here! " She heard a man's voice, "look what I got. " He said somehow with pride.

The crew came along the side of the ship.

"Is that true?An emerald dolphin!"

"It's a rare species ."

"We will make a fortune of it!"

"Hey, what happened on the deck ? "Scuttle soared in the sky and noticed something was happening on the ship. He is a curious bird.

He changed his direction and aimed at the mast, as usual he landed badly and bumped heavily against the mast. He collected himself up and looked down. "Wow, humans are really noisy. Hey, what you've got there? " No one responded, or none of them heard him, they were all focusing on their business.

"Well, I'll see it myself. "

In the cabin，a young man was sitting by the desk with a senior, they were talking. The noise disturbed their conversation.

"What's going on? "wondered the young man.

"I have no idea. "responded the senior

The cabin's door opened, a sailor came in ,

"Sorry for disturbing you, your majesty, I'm thinking you may want to see this. It's on the deck. "

The prince and the old man exchanged a look, then followed the sailor to the deck.

Scuttle flew over the sailors who were dragging up the net, in which there's something struggling fiercely . He flew aside and saw it.

"An emerald dolphin needs help. Don't worry sweetie, brave fearless Scuttle is coming to save ya! " He shouted and dushed down to the crew, he bit and pecked those who was holding the net, his wings slapped faces. The crew were yelling ,shouting, insulting, cursing the bird.

"Scuttle!"

"Yeah, sweetie, you're welcome, that's what I should do. "He said, not stopping focing the men to loose the net.

"Wait you know my name , I never know I am celebrity among dolphins. "

"Scuttle, look out, behind you! "Flounder cried.

Bang! Scuttle was shoved into the water by a mop.

"No, Scuttle!"the dolphin cried ,seeing the seagull was thrown into the sea. Flounder plunged into water immediately to help him.

To her shock, a voice came from the chaos on the deck.

"What's going on here?"

Silence fell, she felt the men stopped dragging the net. He must be a captain or something. She got a chance to survive by struggling fiercely, the men held tight the net again.

"Your majesty, we found a rare species. See, an emerald dolphin. "a sailor said.

Sailors made a way so the prince could have a good look of this treasure.

At the view of the dolphin, the prince was astonished, he never saw a creature of the same beauty and elegance, it was... breathtaking . She was struggling with her last strength, her skin was covered by chafes and marks of net.

He frowned, sympathy rose in him at once . Poor little thing!

"Let it go ! "he demanded.

The sailors were surprised by prince's word, an emerald dolphin, it's not everyday.

"Let the dolphin go! "seeing the hesitation of the crew , he repeated his word firmly,"It will be hurted and die."

"As your wish, your majesty. " they loosened the net to let it back into water.

They could not disobey their prince, the prince was right, dolphins will struggle until they regain their freedom, even if they will lose their life during the struggle .

Although Ariel was wondering who was this kind man , she got out of net without hesitation. She had no time to waste.

"We should try again,we can't let them take her away ",as soon as Scuttle emerged from the water, he prepared another batail with the humans. As the same time, an emerald thing dived into the water.

"Ariel! Are you alright? " Flounder dived into the water to check her friend's situation.

"Ariel? Hey, I know a mermaid has the same name. " Scuttle said, he definitely had no clue.

Ariel turned her head to her friends ,sounded and she swam away. Flounder understood this time, so did Scuttle.

"Come on, Scuttle, let's get away from here, we'll explain later. "Flounder said as he swam away with the dolphin.

"OK."Scuttle flew away in the same direction.

On the deck, the crew had went back to work, the prince was still watching the dolphin swimming far away from the boat, he looked very worried.

"Eric? "the senior asked him.

"Grim, I'm worried about that dolphin. Will she be alright? "the prince answered.

"She'll do, once it returned to the sea, she will be safe there. "he comforted the young man with a smile, he was so proud to see his prince has such a kind heart.

 ***About the dolphin language,** **c** **ause dolphins are mammals that live in the sea, they are different from fish, so I think they may have distinct language system.*When dolphins are trapped in a net, they struggle fiercely, and more they struggle more hurts they get, until their last breath. I really hope people could be kind to these animals! Please, don't hurt them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

"I think we're safe , the ship is out of sight . "Scuttle said.

"That was so close. " Flounder let out a sigh.

"What's wrong with your friend, Flounder."

Flounder looked at the dolphin, who was staring in the direction of the ship. She was curious about that man who just let her go.

"I never know you have a dolphin friend, and her name is Ariel too,right?"Scuttle asked.

 _"I am Ariel. "_ _ **(dolphin sounds)** _the dolphin turned to see him.

"Yeah, I know that, sweetie, I know a beautiful mermaid whose name is Ariel, 's always with the way, where's she today? "

Flounder sighed, slightly shaked his head, exchanged a look with the dolphin.

"She is the Ariel, there's only one Ariel that I know. "

"Wow，well, that's confusing. "Scuttle rubbed his feather head.

" _I am the mermaid Ariel, a witch turned me into a dolphin. Now she's heading to Atlantica for revenge, cause daddy locked her in a cave for several decades. I have to stop her. Flounder cannot understand me, we really need your help now. "_

"Oh, I see, I see, no problem, , no wonder you are so familiar to me . "

"What did she say? "Flounder asked impatiently.

"She said she was transformed into a dolphin by a witch who wants to revenge on the King, cause she was locked in a cave by him. Oh, and now she's heading to Atlantica. That's a great threat. "

"Oh, no, that's horrible! "Flounder cupped his face ,horrified,"What are we gonna do? "

" _We should go back to Atlantica to inform the daddy ,only he can stop her as he did before , we may still have time ."_

"She proposed to go back to inform king as soon as possible. "he translated it to Flounder. "Well, it's the only way now. "

"Oh, I don't like the idea ", Flounder is upset and fearful, "But, yeah, it's the only way now."

He can't and he's not willing to let Ariel be in face of this great danger alone. And now she's unable to communicate with anyone, no one knows the present situation, no one can help her but him, though he can't understand her now.

Ariel looked him full with gratitude, her best friend never leave her even the danger comes even he's scared ,he always try his best to help her to save her since they've met each other. Of course, she doesn't want to bring him in danger, but... she really needs his help, he's the only one who can help her.

" _Thank you very much Scuttle, now we should go, bye._ "

"Anything for you, sweetie! "Scuttle waved in a hurry as they've disappeared beneath the surface.

In the palace ...

Atina put a pile of documents on the king's bureau.

"I've checked all the ordinance，father."

"Thank you, Atina, you've helped me a lot , dear. "

A smile formed on the face of Atina to the compliment of her father, she's happy that she can help her father with the kingdom affairs.

"You're welcome , father. See you later, father. " And she turned to leave the room .

"Oh, Atina, have you seen Ariel today?I didn't see her all day. "

"I've seen her at the early morning, but I don't know where did she go, you know her, she's too fast to catch. "Atina said, starting to wonder Ariel's long absence .

Triton sighed, "Well, I just hope she doesn't forget the celebration ."

"I will go and find her. "Atina proposed.

"No, you don't have to, she may return home later. You've worked for a long time, dear, go and have some rest before the celebration tonight."

Atina was about to insist but she thought maybe her father is right, her sister just lose track of time like she always do.

"Yes father. Don't exhaust yourself too much, OK? "

"Thank you, dear. I'll remember that . "

They both smiled ,then Atina left.

King Triton went back to his work. While he's delighted his daughters, especially Atina, are willing to help, and they assume well their responsibilities as princess. When it comes to his youngest daughter, as the most of other parents(parent) think, the youngest is too young to be burdened with so many things (they always are in the eyes of parents) , he wants that she can be happy and carefree, he doesn't want to disobey her nature .He also knows when he is in need, Ariel will always be there and want to lend a hand, she's a person who never hesitate to help anyone in trouble, in distress . He's proud of her, she has a heart like the ocean, that's why she has so many friends ,and they are happy to be her friends. However, there's just one thing troubles him, the troubles she gets into, which caused by those she names "adventures".

He sighed again. It's strange today, he can't help but thinking of Ariel.

"Dat girl, hope she's not in trouble today. " a voice came behind a pile of documents on the desk, "Now one day without seeing her makes me worried about her. " He said with anxiety.

The king agreed with him, but no one can keep watch her all the time, besides, she'll definitely protest against it.

"It's harder than running a kingdom."He pinched between his eyes.

"Sorry, your majesty, that word just escaped from my mouth,I don't mean it. "seeing the king is so upset, he apologized "Ariel, she's a good child, she just... just plays too much and... " found it's hard to find the words reassuring the king, his voice trailed off.

"It's alright, Sebastian. You don't have to apologize, you have told the truth. "He calmed his adviser, or his friend. "I just don't know what to do with her. "

Sebastian silenced a moment.

"Your majesty, Ariel is the kindest and sweetest person I've known. She's brave and smart. I must admit every time in her adventure, I am afraid of losing my shell, but she always can find a way to get out of it, and with her friends and sisters, and you, you majesty , she'll be alright. "he said reasonably. "

"Yes, Sebastian, that really helps. "the king smiled.

"As far as I remembered, your majesty, when you are about at her age, you are just like her, rebellious , brave, hunger for adventures..."

"Well, I am not sure about...I don't remember I was this rebellious ... "the king tried to recall his youths.

"You have to admit it, your majesty, you are the same . "the crab insisted, and laughed.

"Sorry, your majesty. "He saw the serious face of the king and stopped laughing.

Finally the king laughed after he recalled his age of youth "Ok, maybe you are right, Sebastian. "

"She just inherit it from you ,your majesty, it may not be a bad thing. "

"Yes, Sebastian, you are right. "undoubtedly, those experiences of youth are very important to him,from which he learned so much. Although he couldn't completely not to worry about her, he felt more reassured. He's so glad he has Sebastian as an advisor who gives him a lot of counsel on many aspects.(however, sometimes he thought he's too babble but he is still a best friend. No one's perfect. )

Then they continued their work.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

On a hill dominates Atlantica …

"So this is the city of the merfolk. They'll never think of their doom is on the same day of their great celebration. HAHAHA! " the sorceress laughed evilly.

"What's our next move ?" the glow fish asked.

"Disguise and sneak into the Palace, of course. " She said and brandished her scepter. The blue power streams flowed out, wrapped up the two. When the streams died away, there were a black hair mermaid floating on the hill, her tail was gray blue, wearing a dark gray bra. Beside her was a swordfish, his colore was yellow green, very different from the normal swordfish.

"What! You turn me into a swordfish?! You know how I hate those stupid swordfish, they always think they are superior. " He complained.

"Silence! " She shouted. "This is the best way to get the access to the Palace. I have a mission for you. You will pretend to be the new guard of the Palace and find a way to dismiss the guard so that I can get a chance to get the trident."

She grunted a spell, the scepter glowed, diminished and curved around her wrist, turning into a bracelet inset with a sapphire.

"Here we go. " She proposed. Together the two headed to the golden palace.

In waters far from Atlantica...

"Ariel... Wait ...I can...can't swim that... fast ..." Flounder was out of breath.

The dolphin stopped flapping her fins and swam back to her friend. She blamed herself for ignoring her friend. But she was so worried, what if the sorceress has arrived Atlantica and commence his plan of revenge? What if she do to the people, to her family, to her father? They can never think of a looming danger will... will happen on the day of the... celebration of the Oceanides! She has totally forgotten!

"Ariel? " Flounder has come to Ariel.

Ariel turned to Flounder, out of her thoughts, she made an apology sound, then she proposed Flounder to seize her back fin so that she could carry him. Still, Flounder could not understand her. She swam beneath him, offered him her back fin, then she make another sound, trying to tell him seize her fin.

"Er... your back fin? There is something wrong with your back fin?"

Ariel rolled her eyes, she encircled her two pectoral fins, then moving slightly her dorsal fin, meaning to hold it.

"So you want me to hold your fin?"

She made an affirmative sound.

"OK... wow !" He was surprised by the sudden advance and seized more tightly the fin. Ariel started out at her highest speed, she has to admit her new form really helped her swim faster than her former form. She wanted to get home as possible as she can.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Atlantica...

The closer to the city, the more crowded it became. It was one of the greatest day for the merfolk. Those Atlanticans who habited far from the city would come to the city for the celebration, in order to get there in time, they would get up early in the morning and swam a long long distance if they had no ride. However, they were exalted for the day.

The day of the Oceanides, a fete originates from ancient time: when the Gods and the Goddesses coexisted with the immortal. The prosperity of the sea was a gift from the sea goddesses, who bless all the creatures of the sea. They make sea plants grow, assure the multiplication of the sea animals, bring peace and harmony to all. Thus, the well-being of the merfolk is guaranteed. Before the Gods and Goddesses left this world and returned into the disembodied universe, they have chosen the one who was capable to maintaining the Order they had established, for the same purpose they have also created the objects and poured their powers into them, installed them in different places in the sea. One of these objects was given to Atlantica, the trident.

To express their gratitude to the goddesses' gift, the ancestors of the merfolk established the fete of Oceanides. On this day they'll gather in the city, sing and dance to show their joy of living, of the given abundance, of being blessed, and to express their praises on the Goddesses. They'll also pray together for the constant well-being...

"...So this is the day of the Oceanides. Now, go and have fun, my little angelfishes! " An old man with long gray bear proposed the girls and boys who was listening to his lecture. Children were exalted, laughing, talking, playing and swam away, they couldn't wait to join the great celebration. The city was in full swing. Tasty Atlantican snacks, dazzling things on the stands , scattered performances, all of them had their customers and audience. Everyone was enjoying the day, they were surprised and excited by everything in the city.

The king was happy to see his people having fun on this day. Overlooking from the balcony, the panorama of the city open up in the eyes. However, his smile was covered by a slight somberness, was gradually eroded : his little one has not come back yet.

In saying Everyone was excited, it might be exaggerated. My bad. But I eagered to show the effervescence in gestation. I am afraid that I could not be capable to well describing it.

So almost everyone was excited, there's always some exception.

The sorceress and her companion were not that interested.

"Duh, _merfoolks_. Enjoy your last Joyful Time. " she hissed.

They swam above the crowd, tending to draw less attention. Others were occupied with activities of all kinds, almost no one pay attention to the two strangers. When they were finally in the front of the Palace, they tried to find a chance to sneak in. The sorceress found an entrance for the servants. She got an idea: she would disguise herself as a servant woman, and Glow fish would play his role announcing that he came for the security during the fete, he should patrol himself every inch of the Palace.

Thus they entered in the Palace.

"Now, it comes to my favourite part. "


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

About 10 miles away from Atlantica...

"The Palace ! We are almost there ! "Flounder looked into the distance where the golden palace stood.

The emerald dolphin tried to speed up, but she could not and she felt the air slipped away from her, she was out of breath.

"Ariel, are you alright? You should slow down, you need a break. " Flounder said worriedly.

Although she didn't want to, but her body protested intensely her mind. It became difficult for her to breath. What was happening to her? She'd never experienced such a thing, well except when she found herself got a serious cold, she couldn't swim too fast for it might aggravate the conditions of respiratory system. She slowed down to breath fast.

Something occurred to Flounder. "Ariel, you have to go to the surface to get air! Cause you are a dolphin now, you need to exchange air! "

Hearing his words, Ariel realized that she should do as a dolphin does. But she was not going to the surface immediately. She outlooked towards the direction of Atlantica, and make sounds, she was so anxious. This time, Flounder caught her idea.

"We'll go to the Palace later. We have to get to the surface NOW ! " Without finishing his word, Flounder swam beneath the dolphin, trying to make her move upward.

Ariel had no choice, his friend was right, if she was drown here, things would be worse, and at once she swam towards the surface tinted with orange and gold at dusk. Flounder help her to swim faster. The desire of air make the surface more distant, Ariel felt very uncomfortable, it seemed that she would be choked, the waster was not friendly like it used be. Her eyes felt more and more light, the orange and gold colored her elegant body.

 _ **Splash**_. She jumped out of the surface, forming a perfect curve. the sun was put on her dorsal fin, then floated away from it. Ariel could not forget this moment, the air was sweeter than ever. Back into the water and reemerged, she breathed in avidly some air to chase away the water. There was something different inside her, at least she breathed in a different way, what is the dolphin breathing apparatus called? She had no idea idea. She heard about it might be closer to human. What's the word?

"How do you feel now, Ariel? Better? "Flounder asked her. She made some sounds to show that she was OK now. Then she tended to dive into the water again. But her friend stopped her.

"Are you sure you can get back into the water again. You may need to stay here for a while...and what's your plan when we get back? "

Ariel didn't have a plan, she looked upset. All she thought was going back to inform everyone, but she had no idea how powerful was the sorceress, how can they defeat her.

Seeing the sad face of the dolphin, Flounder felt a bit guilty.

"Ariel, I... I don't mean that...I... "he couldn't find the right word.

"As long as we're together, we'll survive this like we always do. " he put his fin on her... er... face to give her some comfort, he smiled to her, Ariel smiled, she was grateful that her friend was always there for her even when the worst moments came.

Then the waves rised, something appeared on the horizon, approaching the dolphin and the guppy. A moving point was in sight, it was... flying?

The two turned to the direction where the waves came. A silver belt moved fast toward them.

"What is that? " Flounder was close to shiver.

"Hey, Flounder and Ariel, is that you? " a familiar voice come to them.

Scuttle!

"Thank goodness, you are here! " he landed on the nearest rock beside them.

The silver belt took their form, they are... silvers dolphins!

"I'm flying here, of course I'm flying, it is very very urgent, so I'll explain it as clear and quick as possible. So try to follow. " He took a deep breath while others were waiting there with great curiosity. "ThesedolphinsareguardsoftheTearoftheSea

Idon'tknowakindapowerfulsaphirewhich

determinestheprosperityofthesea

Buttheyfounditwasstolenby

somewitchhowevertheyarechargedto

bringthesaphiretoAtlantica

SinceitwasgonetheycomehereasfastastheycantoinformtheKing. " then he breathed again, "besides, it'svery dangerousifitisfalleninwronghand. "

He finished before he collapsed on the rock.

"We must find the saphire, or the sea will lose Her vivacity. " One silver dolphin uttered seriously.

" _The sorceress, she has the saphire!_ "Ariel was astonished. " _She wants to destroy all! "_

"What! "the silvers dolphins was astonished by her word.

"So, the sorceress used the saphire turn you into dolphin! And she's heading to Atlantica to get her revenge! "Scuttle finally got it clear.

"Is there any way to turn Ariel back? " Flounder was hoping there was a way to break the spell.

"Ariel?! You're... "

 _"Yes, I am princess Ariel...at least several hours ago. "_

"Your highness " the silvers dolphins all bowed to her. Ariel interrupted her "Please, call me Ariel. "

"OK. Your.. I mean Ariel, the spell can only be broken by the saphire, once the moon comes to the highest sky, the spell will be permanent. " Ariel looked her and couldn't believe what she just said. She saw her complexe feelings in her eyes, then the silver dolphin continued, "but we still have time, you said she is in Atlantica, it's possible for us to find her and take back the Tear of the Sea. So, please, come with us, your high..., Ariel. I know it's dangerous but... "

 _"...it's the only way. We'll go with you, me and my friend were going to Atlantica. We can't let the sorceress destroy everything. We have to stop her. "_ Ariel was determined.

"You'll make it, if I could breath in the water I would go with you, too. "Scuttle said.

"Thank you, Scuttle." Ariel was moved by her friend's word.

"Then let's go, no time to waste, the sooner we find the sorceress the better. We'll make a plan on the journey. " The silver dolphin suggested.

Then the dolphins and Flounder dived into the water and swam fast toward Atlantica, while the bird stay on the rock and cried out his wishes to them.

The Sun sunk beneath the sea, darkness was growing.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

In the Palace...

Triton was on the highest balcony of the Palace. The dusk fall, the light under the water dimmed faster than on the land. The celebration would begin soon. Where can she be? She must lose the track of time as usual. Hope she'll show up soon. Maybe she is in the city and has fun with her friends? He looked out, hoping find a red head with green tail in the effervescence. Failed.

The pearl lamps waked up, the light was so soft, like the stars hidden in the mist.

Where is she? I should go and look for...

"Your majesty. " A thin voice came into his ears. It was tiny sea horse. He has been looking for the King for a while. He was a little out of breath.

"Your majesty, it's time, everything is prepared. "

"I know, thank you. "

"You're welcome, your majesty. " The tiny sea horse bowed and swam down.

"Herald."

"Your majesty? " The seahorse swam back.

"Have you seen Ariel come back? "

No, your majesty, I didn't see Princess Ariel. Shall I send guards to look for her. "

He sighed.

"She may come back later. Let the guards guards guaranteed the security of the city during the celebration in case of any emergency."

"Yes, sir. " He bowed again and swam down.

Before he left the balcony, he overlooked again the panorama of the city. Then he headed to the Great Hall for the celebration.

In a corner of the Palace...

"Are you sure you have worked here? We've been swimming around in cycles! Now it's already dusk, and we haven't found the throne room!" the sorceress barked.

"You you you know that fish's memory is defective, and I have left here for a long long time. "

"Euh. Like three months? Must I do everything myself. Now I lead the way. " The sorceress swam ahead angrily.

"Is my memory that bad? Hey, wait for me! " The glow... sword fish swam ahead quickly.

The sorceress swam and swam. Then she saw several maids swam by talking and laughing.

"I can't wait, tonight will be wonderful! "One of them said.

"Sure. With your boyfriend everything is wonderful. " Another teased.

"Oh, you're jealous. Hum? You'll find the one tonight. "

"I don't know. "

"Hey, girls, can we just have fun for ourselves and, stop talking about boys? "

"OK, OK, but the more persons the more happiness. "

"Hey, do you know if you make a wish when the moon shines most tonight it will come true? "

"Maybe "

"Hurry, the celebration is beginning! "

...

"Not this time. " The sorceress hissed and followed them.

"Now what? The celebration is beginning. " The sword fish groaned.

"Don't you complain here. It's all your fault. But now, I get a better idea. We'll participate in the celebration to give them a big surprise. Come." The sorceress smirked.

Then they followed the maids.

In the city...

The dolphins and Flounder have finally arrived. Far away from them was the excited crowd. Some was still wandered in the city, most of them were heading toward the Palace.

"No, the celebration is beginning, we must hurry! As we planned, Ariel and Flounder swim as fast as you to get to the Palace and alarm everyone. We'll searche for the sorceress in the city. I think she hasn't taken her move yet. " The head of the dolphin guards stated.

 _"No problem._ "Ariel said.

"You must be careful, cause the saphire's power is almost equal to the trident. So you must must be careful! "

" _I know. And you too."_ Ariel said seriously.

Then they separated swiftly.

Flounder followed Ariel. After swimming for a distance, Ariel stopped, she made some sounds, and gestured with her fins.

"You want me to stay here? No, Ariel, you can't fafaface that evil sorceress alone! I'll go with you! " Flounder protested.

Ariel shook her head which means she didn't want her friend to take this risk.

"Ariel, we are best friends, and best friend will never leave best friend even when the danger comes. "

How she was touched by this sweet stubbornness. She had to give in.

"I'll be careful. Now let's stop the sorceress together! "

Ariel made a affirmative sound and then they swam quietly to the Palace.

The closer to the Palace the more crowded. The two swam as low as possible, they were afraid that the sorceress would see them.

Then they found the silence fell. The King was in sight. But the two could not see, they only saw many many swinging tails.

"Hey, careful. "

"Sorry. Excuse us. " And some dolphin sounds.

"Mommy, mommy, look, an emerald dolphin. " a little mergirl said.

Her mother held her up so that she could have a better view. Evidently she didn't pay attention to her baby. "Shh, it's beginning. "

A thin foss formed and closed in the crowd, someone was amazed by the colour of the dolphin.

"Wow, an emerald dolphin!"

 _"Oh, hope I don't draw much attention... "_

Luckily, there were others reclaimed silence. Shh...shh... shh...

"Oh, sorry, but there's really a special dolphin. "he insisted with a lower voice.

Then everyone around was about to look down.

Flounder suddenly saw the king appeared in the Great Hall.

"Hey, it's his majesty! He's coming! "

Everyone delivered the view to the King, waiting for him to announce the beginning of the celebration.

"Glad his majesty arrived in time! "

 _"Where is the sorceress ? Where is she ? "_

The crowd blocked their way. It became harder for them to move. The crowd was paying great attention to the King who would speak to them.

"Welcome, my citizens! As we all know, today is the day of Oceanides, the most important day for every creature of the sea. As your King, I ..."

 _It has begun. Where can the sorceress be?_

"What should we do now? " Flounder asked worriedly.

"Now, as our tradition, I shall put the Tear of the Sea on the top of the Relic to awake the Spirit of the sea. "

Everyone held their breath, it's the apogee of this ceremony. Almost everyone's view was fixed on the King and the statue of an Oceanide surrounded by seven dolphins, the statue was made of granite, shined softly under the light. The Oceanide was full of elegance, her expression was peaceful like a pearl lying in clam, she was wearing a crown on which a concave, it was there the saphire should be inlaid.

No one presented the saphire to the King. It was awkward. The King cleaned his throat,"The Tear of the Sea, please. "

No response, no one appeared. The crowd began to discuss, they were confused and wondering what's wrong there. The princesses who were lined behind the king looked at each other confusedly.

The King looked Sebastian who is next to him, Sebastian gave him back a confused look then swam to Herald.

"What's going on? Where is de saphire? " He asked the seahorse.

"We've seen the dolphin guards have arrived in the city and come to the Palace. " The seahorse was panic, he didn't know what was wrong either.

"We must find them now! "

"Calm down, please, everyone, calm down, it will be... " the king stayed calm, he tried to reclaim the peace since the voices and panic started to grow among the crowd.

"Looking for something? " A female voice echoed in the Great Hall. Everyone in the Hall looked around, up and down to find where the voice came from.

"It is there, on that column !" One pointed out.

Then they fixed their view on the direction. Seeing the monstrous figure, they all gasped.

"What was that?! "

 _"The sorceress! "_

"Are you looking for this? " The sorceress had turned back into her real form, she winded her snake tail around the column, took off the bracelet and it turned back into a scepter at once.

Everyone's eyes widened.

A dolphin sound came out.

"It's the sorceress! Everyone get out of here! " Flounder shouted out.

Then the audience quickly turned away and swam out of the Hall. Cries and noises raised up.

"Guards! Protect my daughters and the people! "The King ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

"No, father! "Attina didn't want to leave him alone.

"Go! " Triton seized tightly the trident, prepared for a tough fight.

"No, father, we should stay here and help the people! " Arista swam out.

Triton couldn't find a word to rely his second stubborn one in this emergency.

"Then careful, once everyone was vacuumed, you leave immediately. "

"Yes, father, we promise. " The princesses said with a heavy heart.

"Don't be upset, you'll all stay here TOGATHER!HAHAHAHAHA!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What do you want, witch? " Triton said.

"What I want ? You know what I want, Triton. Revenge, of course! I WANT YOU TO PAY! " The last word came out with a blast from the sapphire. Triton created a golden light shield with the trident to block the blast.

"Go, now ! " Triton shouted at the princesses, they moved quickly towards the panic merfolk, accompanied by several swordfish guards. Arista was not willing to go. What about their father ? The witch seemed to be so powerful. Attina turned around and saw her sister who is staring at their father. She swam back, Andrina and Adella saw and followed her, they pushed and dragged Arista, trying to bring her away from the fight place. Then they joined the crowd. They started to calm the people and reclaimed some order. Some of them swam forward to lead the people vacuum and others followed the crowd or lended a hand to those who needed help. The guards swam by two sides of the crowd.

"Give up, Triton, you will fall this time! "The witch spat. "With the saphire, you can't defeat me so easily. I will let you pay the decades you've deprived of me."

"It is because you were complot of the treason. " Triton said.

"Maybe someone is better than you for ruling the kingdom. " The sorceress smirked.

Triton was irrated by her word. He roared and let out a great power which ended the sorceress's blast. The power wave vibrated slightly the surroundings. The two were a bit short of breath, but not let down their guard.

The dolphin and the guppy hided behind a column, they felt the wave, realizing this would be a tough fight.

"What should we do now? " the guppy said with a shaking voice.

The dolphin had no idea, but she knew that the dolphins guardians would soon came to their aid. She poked her head to see, an idea occurred to her, the saphire! That's the source of her power. But how could they take it away from the sorceress?

"Ariel? "

She turned to Flounder, trying to utter the word "saphire" with her dolphin sound.

"You mean the saphire? But how can we get it? "

She didn't reply, she needed to think. Then she suddenly began to swim up and hided behind the seaweed decorations. She tried to get to the sorceress as close as possible and wait for an occasion to get her scepter. Since she was face to the sorceress so she had to be very careful in order not to be spotted.

"Ariel, wait, it's too dangerous! " Flounder shouted with a very low voice, watching Ariel carrying out her high risk plan.

The sorceress wanted another attack. However, the sapphire was not much more powerful than the trident, she regretted that she had not practiced so much before she came here. They might ended in a draw like this, or worse be defeated again. She had to find a way to weaken her enemy.

She eyed quickly the entrance, where the princesses and the crowd were. The entrance were too small for the crowd to vacuum all at once.

"Look like someone is absent here. The little mermaid ? Am I right ? " She smirked.

"What do you mean ? " Hearing her word, Triton felt his heart tightened. Why she said that ? His youngest daughter may just lose track of time as she always do...Or she... !

"You... WWhat have you done to her ?!" He asked, hunger for the answer.

"HAHAHA ! You are afraid, aren't you, Triton ? I think that redhead mermaid wanted very badly to come here to join this Celebration. Unfortunately, there was an accident, so she can NEVER come back as usual and see her dear daddy. HAHAHAHA !"

Triton saw black before his eyes, the surroundings seemed to collapse. His hand which was holding the trident lost force. He tried his best to collect himself and not to fall. How can it be ? Yesterday, Ariel came to find him talking that she was looking forward to the Celebration. Her beaming face, her joyous voice... He ... will never see her again ? ...

"No, it's impossible... You are lying ! Where is she ? Tell me the truth, you cursed witch ! " Triton shouted.

Ariel's sisters all turned back when they heard their conversation about their baby sister. The crowd has left. The guards were about to escort them to safe place. Attina, Adella, Andrina and Arista were the first of them to hear this, they could never believe what the sorceress had said. Their tears were to shed. "No, no... "

"Don't listen to her. It's her trick ! " Arista pointed out, while she couldn't wipe away the doubt in her heart.

"Believe or believe not... " The sorceress said calmly. " No worry, I'll send you one by one to see your little sister. "

Triton could not react, he couldn't believe, accept another loss... His shutted his eyes tightly, like when he opened his eyes, everything would turned out to be a dream.

Ariel was panic, she wanted to shout she's alright but she couldn't give away her location. She was so close to the the sorceress.

"Don't be so heartbroken, Triton, I can send you to meet your daughter now."

"Daddy, look out ! " Attina titled her face, seeing the sorceress aimed the scepter to her father. Her sisters were all horrified.

Triton suddenly met the sorceress's ghost-like eyes. She was smiling triumphantly.

"Adieu, YOUR MAJESTY..."

(A piercing sound)

AH! A green tide dashed out and took away the scepter from the sorceress. The sapphire died away.

"What ? ! " The sorceress was furious, she never thought anyone would come to interrupt her like this.

"Way to go, Ariel ! AhAhAh ! Look out ! " Flounder shouted as he saw a yellow-green swordfish dashed towards Ariel.

Ariel ? Did he just called out the name Ariel?

Triton and the princesses looked up and saw an emerald dolphin. That dolphin is Ariel?!


End file.
